Foremark
Foremark is a small manor and hamlet with a ruling Lord's (in this case baronet's) country house - Foremarke Hall - in southern Derbyshire, England. Location Foremark is near the hamlets of Ingleby, Ticknall, Milton and the village of Repton. Its postal address is Milton. It is also a few miles to the east of the town Burton upon Trent. Foremake was the manor given to the Burdett Family of Bramcote since the family became a hereditary line of baronets. The Burdett family yielded several politicians, for instance- Sir Francis Burdett, 5th Baronet. The Manor house Foremarke Hall was built by the orders of one of the Baronets in the family in 1762 and now sits in the centre of Foremark;. The Parish church of Saint Saviour is located on a small mount in south-western Foremark. It was built in 1662 by Sir Francis Burdett. It retains most of its original furnishings.Pevsner, Nikolaus. 1986. The Buildings of England:Derbyshire. pp 216-217. Harmondsworth, Middx. Penguin. Early history Foremark is mentioned in 1086 in the Domesday book.Foremark is spelt Fornewerche in 1086 The book says Domesday Book: A Complete Transliteration. London: Penguin, 2003. ISBN 0-14-143994-7 p.753 under the title of “The lands of Nigel of StaffordNigel of Stafford held a considerable number of manors including several in Derbyshire given to him by the King. These included obviously Foremark but also included lands in Drakelow, Stapenhill, Swadlincote, Ingleby, Ticknall and Smisby, (and Ravenstone, Donisthorpe, Oakthorpe and Trangesby in Leicestershire). ”In Foremark Ulfkil had two carucates of land to the geld. There is land for 2 ploughs. There is now one plough in demesne and 5 villans and 3 bordars have one plough. There is one mill rendering 2 shillings and of meadow, woodland pasture half a league long and as much broad. TRETRE in Latin is Tempore Regis Edwardi. This means in the time of King Edward before the Battle of Hastings. worth 40 shillings now 15 shillings.“ Foremark; along with the hamlet of Ingleby; were under the ownership and baronetcy of the Burdetts of Bramcote in 1829; a long inherited family line of baronets as mentioned in numerous Land Registry Records. The most notable Burdett lords were Sir Robert Burdett, Francis Burdett and Sir Francis Burdett. Post 1900 Foremark saw a more active role in WWI when Foremarke Hall was used as an army military hospital; and WW2, when the hall was an officer training centre. The fields around were a Starfish site (a decoy site to distract German bombers en route to bomb Derby) (There were several other decoy sites in the vicinity - see http://www.youandyesterday.co.uk/articles/WWII:_How_film_sets_saved_Derby_at_war for details) In WWI It is noted not only for its beautiful scenery of fields, woods and the lake, but also the reservoir named Foremark reservoir nearby; and is the campus of a prep school Repton Preparatory School or simply Foremarke Hall, the casual name after the manor house, the junior section of the famous Senior Repton School. See also *Foremarke Hall *Repton Preparatory School *The Burdetts of Bramcote * * References Category:Hamlets in Derbyshire